The Kindness of Strangers
by MagicMariah
Summary: The Ministry ordered Harry Potter and his friends to relocate to Forks,Washington to steer clear from revenge seeking Death Eaters,until they round them up in Azkaban. Was Harry foolish to think they were going to be the only supernatural beings in Forks?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Harry waved his wand and all his possessions came flying from various places in his room. _his_ room. The words echoed through his mind, it was his, he had grown up here. His possessions settled in his suitcase with a THUD. He patted the objects down so they were flat and latched the suitcase up. Then he sat on the bed and surveyed the room. His room since the first day at Hogwarts. Three beds lay neatly made beside him, no sign of inhabitants shown, and he longed for his friends' presence, to get through yet another tough time. Even though he knew he would see them soon, most of them were joining him on his journey to the middle of nowhere. The Ministry ordered everyone who had a great involvement in the war to be relocated, to keep away reckless, revenge seeking Death Eaters resentful since Voldemorts downfall. So they had to go somewhere for a couple of months until the Ministry can round most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. It took much convincing, but Draco's Death Eater charges were lifted (Not his fathers), but that meant Draco was 'very open to attack' and to Harry's dismay had to join them.

Along with Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would join him. He also heard Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie McMillan, Dennis Creevey, and Cho Chang were going somewhere in New York.

America is the LAST place the Death Eaters would expect they'd go, so the Ministry leapt at the chance to relocate them there. He was going to go to somewhere in Washington to act like muggles, the details he didn't care about, really.

Teddy would be moved around a lot, because there was confusion with Remus and Tonyx's Will. His heart sank at their names. Teddy would move from Tonyx's mother, to Bill and Fleur, to Harry's care until the custody is sorted out.

"Harry…" Ron said opening the door. "Time to go."

Harry Grudgingly took his bags in his hand and pulled them off the bed.

"These bags are heavy!" He groaned.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Are you a wizard or not?" he asked, amused.

Harry laughed. "Oh right!" Smacking his hand to his forehead, all the talk of moving must of unnerved him.

Rom made his way out the door and Harry followed but stopped abruptly at the archway, turning he took one last look at his room…his _old_ room and turned away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Ron and Harry made their way out of Hogwarts and to the entrance of Hogsmeade, they were greeted by the sight of Luna, Neville, and Ginny in the distance. Coming closer they got a clear view of Luna's dreamy expression, Ginny laughing, and Neville looking sheepish.

"Hi guys!" Harry greeted and the trio's expression snapped to him, all of them grinning widely. Ginny went over and hugged him, soon after Luna did and Neville patted him on the back.

Quickly after they greeted Ron, except Ginny who had seen him everyday for as long as she could remember.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Right here!" a familiar voice called from behind them, turning they saw Hermione rush towards them, a suitcase flanked behind her and her arms stuffed with papers and books. She leapt into Ron's arms and kissed him on the cheek, and then she turned to Harry and hugged him.

"I was just in the library, studying up on where we're going." She said.

"Of course." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"No, it's really interesting. Like, did you know Forks is right next to a Native American Reservation?!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe you should read a dictionary, look up what the word 'interesting' means." A drawling voice sneered from beside them. Turning they saw none other then Malfoy, with his slick backed bright blonde hair and scowl on his face.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD WATCH WHAT YOU SAY MALFOY!" Ron yelled pulling out his wand. But both Hermione and Ginny rushed to lower it.

"We're going to be living with him for months!" Ginny said.

"Can we at least TRY to get along?" Hermione intervened.

"I don't know, can we?" Draco sneered.

"Not if the Snorffleflaps intervene." A dreamy voice chimed breaking the edgy tension.

The whole group turned to look at Luna questionably, but she just smiled brightly at them. Ron laughed first, then Neville, soon after everyone laughed hysterically, excluding Draco, but if you looked closely you could see the sides of his lips twitch into a small smile.

_Maybe this could work_. Harry thought happily.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so I do NOT own Twilight OR Harry Potter (I know its a shame, I would LOOOOOOVE too) and about this chapter, as sad as I am too admitit, I didnt really write any of it, I just wanted to show the audience where this story takes place in Eclipse so all I really did here was change it from first person to third. And if I messed up on that...darn. **

**P.S. ANY IDEAS ON CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS! I have ideas but I also got messages about what they would want the relationships to be, such as Ginny/Neville, no Ginny/Harry, and I need to know what YOU think, because I have to make my mind up FAST and I want to know what you think is best. I am almost 100 percent sure on who Dracos going to end up with, but that can change so feel free to suggest! PLEAAAAAASE HELP!**

**DID YOU READ THE AN, DID YA? DID YA? YA DID? GOOOOOD READER! :) **

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**Meanwhile in Forks, Washington**

"I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," Bella warned Edward after she'd eaten breakfast.

"I knew you'd forgive him," he said with an easy smile. "Holding grudges is not one of your many talents."

Bella rolled her eyes, but was pleased. It seemed like Edward really was over the whole

anti-werewolf thing.

She didn't look at the clock until after she'd dialed. It was a little early for calls, and she worried that she would wake Billy and Jake, but someone picked up before the second ring, so he couldn't have been too far from the phone.

"Hello?" a dull voice said.

"Jacob?"

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" he tripped over the words as he hurried to get them out. "I swear I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid. I was angry - but that's no excuse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please? Please. Lifetime of servitude up for grabs - all you have to do is forgive me."

"I'm not mad. You're forgiven."

"Thank you," he breathed fervently. "I can't believe I was such a jerk."

"Don't worry about that - I'm used to it."

He laughed, exuberant with relief. "Come down to see me," he begged. "I want to make it up to you."

I frowned. "How?"

"Anything you want. Cliff diving," he suggested, laughing again.

"Oh, _there's _a brilliant idea."

"I'll keep you safe," he promised. "No matter what you want to do."

Bella glanced at Edward. His face was very calm, but she was sure this was not the time.

"Not right now."

"_He_'s not thrilled with me, is he?" Jacob's voice was ashamed, rather than bitter, for once.

"That's not the problem. There's . . . well, there's this other problem that's slightly more

Worry-some than a bratty teenage werewolf. . . ." She tried to keep her tone joking, but she didn't fool him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Um." She wasn't sure what she should tell him.

Edward held his hand out for the phone. Bella looked at his face carefully. He _seemed _calm enough.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

Edward sighed, holding his hand closer.

"Do you mind speaking to Edward?" Bella asked apprehensively. "He wants to talk to you."

There was a long pause.

"Okay," Jacob finally agreed. "This should be interesting."

Bella handed the phone to Edward; she hoped he could read the warning in my eyes.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said, perfectly polite.

There was a silence. Bella bit her lip, trying to guess how Jacob would answer.

"Someone was here - not a scent I know," Edward explained. "Has your pack come across anything new?"

Another pause, while Edward nodded to himself, unsurprised.

"Here's the crux, Jacob. I won't be letting Bella out of my sight till I get this taken care of.

It's nothing personal -"

Jacob interrupted him then, and Bella could hear the buzz of his voice from the receiver.

Whatever he was saying, he was more intense than before. She tried unsuccessfully to make out the words.

"You might be right -," Edward began, but Jacob was arguing again. Neither of them

sounded angry, at least.

"That's an interesting suggestion. We're quite willing to renegotiate. If Sam is amenable."

Jacob's voice was quieter now. Bella started chewing on her thumbnail as she tried to read Edward's expression.

"Thank you," Edward replied.

Then Jacob said something that caused a surprised expression to flicker across Edward's face.

"I'd planned to go alone, actually," Edward said, answering the unexpected question. "And leave her with the others."

Jacob's voice rose in pitch, and it sounded to me like he was trying to be persuasive.

"I'll try to consider it objectively," Edward promised. "As objectively as I'm capable of."

The pause was shorter this time.

"That's not a half-bad idea. When? . . . No, that's fine. I'd like a chance to follow the trail

personally, anyway. Ten minutes . . . Certainly," Edward said. He held the phone out to Bella.

"Bella?"

She took it slowly, feeling confused.

"What was that all about?" She asked Jacob, her voice peeved. She knew it was juvenile, but she felt excluded.

"A truce, I think. Hey, do me a favor," Jacob suggested. "Try to convince your bloodsucker that the safest place for you to be - especially when he leaves - is on the reservation. We're well able to handle anything."

"Is that what you were trying to sell him?"

"Yes. It makes sense. Charlie's probably better off here, too. As much as possible."

"Get Billy on it," She agreed. She hated that she was putting Charlie within the range of the crosshairs that always seemed to be centered on her. "What else?"

"Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Forks. I'm not sure if Sam will go for it, but until he comes around, I'll keep an eye on things."

"What do you mean by 'keep an eye on things'?"

"I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don't shoot at it."

"Of course not. You really shouldn't do anything . . . risky, though."

He snorted. "Don't be stupid. I can take care of myself."

She sighed.

"I also tried to convince him to let you visit. He's prejudiced, so don't let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you'd be safe here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See you in a few," Jacob said.

"You're coming up?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back."

"Jake, I really don't like the idea of you tracking -"

"Oh _please, _Bella," he interrupted. Jacob laughed, and then hung up.


	4. Message to My Readers!

**HELLO! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, **

**in fact I actually do have a chapter or two already and typed up, **

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! **

**I need your advice on who should end up with who, **

**as I said in my Authors Note on the last chapter. :) **

**I have gotten a few messages but I want to know what everyone thinks. **

**Should Hermione stay with Ron? **

**Should Ginny be with Harry?**

**I have ideas but I'm not going to put them to work unless you don't have any suggestions! **

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT, OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW! :) :) :) :) PLEASEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A.N.: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS! Okay, I've decided Harry will be with Edward, but they are not the main focus of the story, many different relationships will happen and I don't think Bella will end up with anyone, cause she bugs me...sorry if you disagree, but yeh... :) Thankyou for your ideas! You all rock! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"OK!" The voice of Minerva McGonagall broke the hysterics. "I will come to make sure the apparition is successful."

She broke her stern gaze for a millisecond, to smile quickly at the group.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked her usual stern voice and gaze returning.

There was a chorus of yes' and everyone gathered their bags in their arms and got ready for apparition. As Harry felt the familiar sensation of apparition he couldn't help but marvel at how long it took, he supposed since he was going over oceans and across continents that it was understandable but it was still unexpected. When Harry and the group apparated to a clearing in a forest that looked like a friendlier version of the Forbidden Forest, everyone was trying to steady themselves so they wouldn't fall after the long journey, all except Luna who was spinning around in circles looking up at the sky longingly. Harry wondered about the sudden change in light, when they left Scotland it was night, it was cold and dark. But suddenly the light met his eyes and he remembered the time difference. In the light you could see the crowd dressed in Muggle clothes. Harry couldn't hide his amazement at the sight of Draco Malfoy in Muggles clothes, he wanted to burst out laughing, or pinch himself so he woke up. Malfoy was very characteristically wearing all black apposed to some grey accessories he looked like he was going to a black-tie only funeral. Luna was wearing a bright yellow sundress and her famous radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace, so technically the opposite of Draco's outfit. Neville was wearing jeans and a striped shirt. Ginny was wearing skinny jeans and a blue flowing top which mirrored Hermione's outfit except instead of a blue top she was wearing a red one. Harry was wearing new clothes that the Ministry bought, which was kind indeed Harry had to admit, he surely didn't want to wear Dudley's old hand-me downs here. Ron was wearing a plain shirt and jeans as well and Harry couldn't help but think that despite Draco and Luna's décor they could blend in with Muggles pretty well.

"Alright!" Professor McGonagall hushed the crowd strictly and everyone went still. She pointed a finger straight ahead of the group. "If you go straight ahead you will see a small house. That is the house you will be living in, a fake moving van will be in front of it to ward off suspecting Muggles."

"When you say small…" Ron said shyly trying to hide the fact that for once he'd like to live in a mansion.

"No questions I am very busy." She said strictly but her strict demur melted for a second and she smiled at the group, her gaze conveniently skipping over Draco. "I am very proud of all of you, owl me if you need anything." Then the warm gaze faded back into the stern one and with a CRACK she apparated.

"Ohh…Kay. Shall we?" Ginny started walking in the direction Professor McGonagall pointed seconds earlier. Harry looked at Ginny for a second her crimson hair swishing behind her back as she walked; they never officially got back together… I guess Harry couldn't help but think there would be another danger coming his way…he did grow up with that suspicion since he was eleven. 'But that's silly' Harry thought to himself as the rest of the group hurried behind Ginny. 'What could be dangerous here in Forks, Washington?! We are the only excited thing to ever move in here.' And on that note Harry grabbed his bags and joined the others.


	6. Chapter 4

**OK, here we go!**

**I Don't own anything! :P**

**Chapter 4**

_**Meanwhile, at The Cullen's house **_**  
**

Edward sat glumly on the couch next to Emmett as he watched the game. Emmett glanced at Edward and laughed.

"What are you upset that Bella is playing with the dogs?" He said in a baby voice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a game to watch?" He asked.

"Ohhh, its way more fun to watch you pout." Emmett stated trying to conceal laughter.

"GUYS!" Jasper yelled because he failed to realize that Vampires can hear him whisper.

"GUYS!" he said more anxiously and with one glance between each other Edward and Emmett rushed over to Jasper who was holding a slacked Alice with a dazed expression and clouded eyes.

"Jasper…" Edward said calmly. "She's just having a vision, you got us worried."

Jasper shook his head. "She didn't see the vision coming she almost fell when it happened."

Edward focused on the vision Alice was having, it was oddly blurry.

"WOW! SMALL?! YEAH RIGHT!" a voice shouted in an English accent and he could make out a mop of red hair.

"Oh Ron, what did you expect, us to fit in a tin can like sardines?" A pretty English accent chimed, easily to make out that this one was a female, especially with the blur of very long red hair coming beside the other red head.

More voices sounded of different octaves but the vision was fading and he couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were, suddenly he was back home, he blinked to see right and Alice, Emmett and Japer cam into view, he could see Carlisle and Esme come in the background, they must have come while he was seeing the vision.

"That was odd Alice." He said. She nodded slightly dazed.

"What was?" Jasper asked urgently.

"It was really…blurry" She said trying to find a word that would fit in this situation. Edward nodded.

"Blurry?" Emmett asked, obviously he was suspecting something more exciting.

"Yeah." Alice said, sitting down. "I think people moved in." Alice said. "That's what it seemed like; I could see the moving van in the beginning of the vision." She said.

Emmett looked perplexed. "Sooo? Someone moved in."

"Not someone, LOTS of people." Edward said remembering the rambling of many different voices. Then something connected in his brain.

"Isn't it odd, right when a vampire trespasses and steals something of Bellas that has her scent, many people moving in to Forks, when its very rare people do?" Edward asked. But Emmett shook his head.

"I think both of you are looking way too far into this." Emmett said.

"I've never had such a confusing vision." Alice said.

"Not even when the dogs were involved?" Emmett asked skeptically

"No, with the Werewolves I couldn't see them, but with these people, I see them…their just very blurry." Alice said, with a longing voice as if wishing Emmett would understand.

"Whatever, I doubt any other supernatural creatures moved in." Emmet said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes and flopping on the couch.


	7. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation in a place with no computers. I KNOW, gasp! How did I survive, easy with a bundle of _The Munsters_ Seasons, movies involving none other than Harry Potter and LOADS of junkfood. And of course the fresh air, enviroment , yahtah yahtah yahtah. :) Anyways, oooon with the story!

Ohhh, and by the way. No I do not plan for Ginny and Draco to get together (_Although_ I am a _total_ D/G fan, dont hold it against me. :) ) And I hope you enjoy even if this sucks. (and not blood.)

:P I HAVE SPOKEN! ALL DEPART!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was the next day and they were getting ready for school. It was odd. Everything was, they were wearing Muggle clothes. That was odd enough but they were walking to a school, with no houses, no potion classes or charms. It was unnerving to the group.

"I don't understand why we have to go to a filthy Muggle school, and of course the fact that we graduated passed the minds of the pathetic people at the ministry." Draco sneered as they were readying to going outside.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I still would be quite odd a group of seven teens moved to a small town and aren't off at college, wouldn't it."

"How about the fact we don't know the subjects?" He scowled.

"How about the fact that we spent a week studying them." Hermione mocked him.

Draco glared at her and the boys in the group, besides Neville stared at their feet.

"You_ did _study…didn't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously, when none of them answered she let out an exasperated sigh and said. "Honestly, Hogwarts gave us books and lectures and everything!"

Ginny laughed. "What did you expect? Ron to _study_? Harry to have time too? Or Draco to touch anything involving a muggle."

Hermione laughed but Draco looked curiously at her.

"You called me Draco?" He said

"It _is_ your name, isn't it?" Ginny responded.

"You know what I mean." He said, annoyed.

"We're going to be _living_ together, get over it." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

By the time the group was ready, they were nearing being late.

They headed outside the house.

Although the house looked quite small on the outside, the inside was enchanted to the size of a mansion.

"Are you _sure_, we can't apparate?" Ron said hopefully.

"No, Ronald. If someone saw us, it's the end." Hermione said but she smiled at him lovingly.

They walked, because they weren't far from the school. But it did push them farther behind on schedule, especially because Neville was lagging behind.

It was beyond curiosity, the gaze several students loitering the parking lot gave them. It was searching and gawking and Harry felt only at ease at the fact he learned occlumency because these teenagers seemed to be able to read his mind. (AN: He's not talking about Edward, it's just his view on high schoolers)

"Well, this is fun!" Luna chimed happily, responded by non commental groans.

"Hurry! We should get to the office!" Hermione said urgently.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Calm down, will you?"

"Alright…if you _hurry_!" Hermione said drastically and then the group rushed to an odd looking office, it was_ nothing_ like any room at Hogwarts, which should have been obvious to Harry, with him living with muggles for years but it was still odd. Going to _any_ school other than Hogwarts. The middle aged, frizzy haired woman looked startled at the students' arrival but recognition flooded through her eyes and she said.

"Ohh, the transfer students from England, well there are a _lot_ of you, aren't there?"

"Yes 'mam." Hermione said kindly.

"Well, here you are." The lady handed them packets of papers. "Your schedules, locker combination and such."

"Locker?" Ron muttered.

"Honestly Ronald, if you hadn't failed muggle studies I would've been surprised." Hermione whispered back.

This slight conversation went unnoticed by the lady at the desk, but not unnoticed by the vampire in the back of the room.


	8. Chapter 6

SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN! I have a ver valid reason though, not only did school sneak up with me but my older brother got in a fatal accident which left him on the brink of life and death, but hes alright now! :) ANYWAYS! Read, its definitely not my best written one....but.....anyways, comment and message please!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

CHAPTER 6. :)

That vampire was Rosalie Hale, she just entered the room as the group of odd teenagers began to leave. They even had an odd scent. Like, sweet chocolate and sycamore bark.

Rosalie, remembering the odd rant Emmet gave about Alice's vision made Rosalie turn to the last person in the group as they turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely. Something very odd for her, but if it would give her answers...

"yy-es." Came the pudgy boys stuttered reply.

The group stopped and turned All with various reactions but Rosalie paid no attention to them.

"Where are you from... WHat are you doing here?" Rosalie asked as casually as possible.

"I-I-I....me?...I... Ummm, Im- Fromm" The boy again stuttered to form a response, Rosalie was about to get very impatient.

"We are from a transfer school in England" A dreamy voice chimed. Turning she saw a pretty blonde girl with a dreamy expression and a serene smile and an eccentric outfit.

"Yeah..." An average looking dark haired boy with green eyes said cautiously. Harry seemed to always be cautious these days.

"...We are." The green eyed boy said as he reached out and grabbed Neville by the shoulder.

"Are we going to go, or do we have to wait for this blonde bimbo to leave." A blonde kid with high cheekbones and aristocratic features said in the back of the group with a very annoyed expression.

Rosalie had to use all of her will power to fight off a growl.

The boy with the green eyes turned, but Rosalie got a glimpse at the peculiar scar on his forehead. Before she could comment though, the pudgy boy turned to her and stuttered 'Ggood bbye.'

As the group walked away, Rosalie could vaguely hear the blonde guy say "Salazar Neville!, Tell Voldemort to go to hell, easy, but talk to a pretty girl, your hopeless."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Heyy Heyy Heyy! So I am talking to my BELOVED audience for a few reasons, ONE, did ya read the memo at the top? Didya? I know ya did, cuz your the best readers ever! Right? :) SECOND, answer one question for me! The question is *drum roll* would you stop reading if Harry didnt end up with Edward?THIRD answer one more, PWEEEEEASE, would you mind if I sorta like...ignore Bella and stuff, because she bugs me. and FOURTH keep readin! :)

LOVE YOU ALL! *MWAH, MWAH!*


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: OKAY! HERE IT IS! But before I go on, let me explain why I am considering not putting Harry and Edward together. You see, I realised how often its written, and I am against making it like all other stories, because I wrote this story to be at least slightly different then the other stories Ive read. **

**OK! READ ON MY FAITHFUL MINIONS (DeathEaters?) **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Chapter 7**

"Your exaggerating..." Emmett drawled

"I AM NOT!" Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms.

"But...I don't understand....how can they not smell like blood." Jasper inquired, probably mostly interested because if this information proved to be true it would benefit him most.

"They smelled like...milk chocolate and sycamore bark." Rosalie said, "But not like that delicious copper, icing sorta smell that blood gives off." As she said this all the vampires adapted a slight dreamy expression on their face. Shaking his head out of the daze, Emmett spoke.

"But-" Emmet started, but when they heard approaching footsteps and smelt Bella, they shut up, they would tell Alice and Edward later but not in Bella's presence. Edward would not stand to worry her before he had the information straight.

"Hey!" Bella greeted enthusiastically as she walked up to them with Alice and Edward flanked to her side.

They all greeted her (with the exception of Rosalie) but were unusually solemn(Even for Rosalie, and Jasper in Bella's presence)

Through his mind, Jasper projected the information Rosalie gave to Edward and in response Edward rose an eyebrow.

They smelt, rather than saw Jessica come up to them, she ignored the group of vampires and focused on Bella. But Edward heard her think 'I still cant believe _he's_ dating_ her_,' And he had to keep his emotions at check and not show his anger at Jessica's thoughts.

"Bella." Jessica said sweetly.

"Oh! hi." Bella replied shock evident in her voice.

"Did you hear?" Jessica questioned like she was about to spew juicy gossip, which she probably was. "There's new students!"

"Really?" Bella asked enthusiastically, no longer going to be the schools main attention was gratifying, she didn't notice all the vampires around her tense.

"mmhmm, they are pretty hot too, and their _all_ english." Jessica giggled.

Bella just smiled, and Jessica expecting a more excited reaction turned with a flip of her hair to tell others students of the news that would give her a more satisfying reaction.

"Well thats cool, don't you think? I will finally be out of the spotlight." Bella said happily, for a while the group of vampires didn't speak or acknowledge the words Bella just spoke. But then Edward smiled and after kissing Bella on the forehead he said.

"Yeah...Its great..." And he solemnly looked over the crowed of frenzied students awaiting to see the 'new students' ready to their classes.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**READ MY AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER! :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimify!**

**Authors note. **

**Sorry I took FOREVER to write more…I'm just confused on how this story will go and who will end up with who. So many people say they will stop reading if somebody doesn't end with somebody or other and I got stressed and resorted to not writing at all. Which was stupid and childish. lol. But suggestions are GREATLY appreciated and needed! Anyway, ENJOy!**

Draco Malfoy cringed at this _disgusting_ gathering of muggles; they weren't acting like humans but enraged animals. Crawling over each other and talking unintelligibly.

"Do all muggles act this way…or just Americans?" Draco asked

"I think it's just teenagers." Ginny concluded.

The group was incredibly nervous. Thoughts of screwing up, of revealing what they were, of Death Eaters apparating out of nowhere clouded their thoughts.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Hermione said rather curtly. "We've all prepared very…scratch that, _I've_ prepared very well for this."

"And my father assured me this wouldn't last very long." Draco said.

"_Of course. B_ecause your fathers incredibly trustworthy." Harry said.

Draco's face contorted in rage and his hand twitched toward his concealed wand.

"Yes, because starting a duel is the best solution to this fight while the whole muggle student population looks upon us in curiosity." Ginny says sarcastically.

She was right. Every student there had eyes on the group. Although it was obvious the students try to obscure the fact that they were watching them, it was incredibly blatant.

Neville twitched uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Neville?" Hermione asked gently.

"What's right with Neville?" Draco said.

"Really, Draco?" Ginny asked exasperatedly as the groups anger began to rise.

Neville ignored this and answered Hermione's question.

"Their staring." He said gesturing somewhere in the crowed.

"Brilliant, Neville. Thanks for that profound conclusion." Once again, Draco retorted.

"Neville means that group, over there." Ginny said, gesturing to a group of people not even attempting to conceal their staring.

"Well aren't they the creepiest thing you've ever seen." Draco said.

"I believe you meant hottest Draco."Ginny said. Harry looked at her in surprise and she sheepishly smiled.

"Was I the only one who paid attention in school?"Draco said, looking at Hermione in exasperation.

But for once, Hermione looked baffled.

"I didn't realize it at first, with that girl…but seeing them all together makes it blatantly obvious that they are..." Draco waited for Hermione to conclude his statement. But she didn't, it was Luna who spoke with delight next.

"Vampires!"

**Thanks for all the support and reviews! (:**


	11. Chapter 9

**I have a lot of ideas for couples, but I would not be surprised if everyone hates em'… Anyway, enjoy!**

"Your right, Rosalie." Emmett said eyes and nose fixed on the odd group of teens.

"Well, you don't have to sound so displeased about it." Rosalie responded.

With the whole group of teenagers it was almost hard to hear the kids, but a word seemed to float over the whole parking lot and shock the group.

"Vampires!"

The whole group went still, shock clear on their faces.

"What's going on?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Edward, read their…" jasper instructed but Edward was one step ahead of him, He began to attempt to read the mind of a pale, blonde kid when steel walls seemed to close on his mind and he turned glaring at Edward, pure distaste clear on his features.

"I…cant." Edward said in pure confusion.

"Guys…What's going on?" Bella asked another time

"Like…Bella?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No…" He said. "It's almost like they can purposefully block me out."

"Guys?" Bella yelled.

"Shut up Bella!" Rosalie shouted, receiving a glare from Edward.

"We'll tell you…in a second." Edward soothed Bella and turned toward the group, but they were talking animatedly to each other… in unintelligible whispers, gesturing towards the Cullen's.

A girl with long Auburn hair retracted from the group and made their way towards them when the blonde guy pulled her back and a blonde girl explained something to her with interest and she thought in silence for a second before nodding slowly. The bell rang and the groups nervously went to their classes.

"Vampires!" Luna said in delight.

The group stood in silence for a second before Ginny said. "No…no, I've met a vampire before... Eldred Worple brought Sanguini to the Slughorn Christmas party."

"A different breed of vampires…more powerful. That's why we keep most in the dark about the Wizarding World. They are a threat."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They have powers…"Hermione said a bit unsurely.

"Exactly…like…" Luna began

"Mind reading." Draco said to the group, annoyance on his face. "Like that lug over there." He said gesturing to the vampires.

"Lucky I know occlumency or that whole…keeping the Wizarding World secret…wouldn't have gone well." He said.

"Guys, we can't play cat and mouse with them forever, let's just confront them." Ginny concluded and began walking to the group but Draco and Luna stopped her.

"You crazy, Ginny?" He said.

"What's so crazy?"

"Gin, we should learn more about them before confronting them…they could have any power. And we don't know too much about vampires of their kind." Luna said.

Ginny thought for a second before nodding.

"Merlin this sucks." Ron said exasperatedly. Neville nodded in agreement.

**Okay, this chapter kinda sucked, but its better than no chapter...so. :)  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't really have an excuse as to why this has taken me so long...it just did. Anyways, a bit of a warning, my idea is that the arrival of our beloved wizards messes up the many traditional partnerships of the Cullens. Their are going to be a lot of love triangles and what not and the characters dont know who their gonna end up with and so you probably wont either, so...yeah. :D**

* * *

The Cullens decided to skillfully ignored the new students and vise versa. But Bella was blissfully unaware of this phenomenon and when Ginny and Luna turned up in her English class she kindly introduced herself.

"Hello, My name is Bella."

"Hello, I'm Gi-"

"Shes Ginny and I'm Luna, I don't have a favorite color but if I did, I think it would be purple. Purples a lovely color with SO many shades, perhaps not as many as blue...Oh I do enjoy blue, this is dreadful, it is SO hard to make important decisions... I believe blue would be my favorite color... if yellow wasn't my favorite color."

Bewildered, amused and slightly fearful of this girl and her ramble she could barely give out a confused hum before the girl, Ginny, began talking.

"Luna, dear, don't befuddle the girl...As she said I'm Ginny. Not my real name of course but Ginerva is a horrid name that need not be repeated."

Bella couldn't hear Luna giggle profusely "She who must not be named"

Bella laughed, "I relate with you incredibly on that one, my full name is Isabella but I absolutely hate being called it so Im refurred to as Bella."

Ginny smiled and Luna was busy informing a boy seated near her of the importance of goggles.

* * *

**Same time: Different Class:**

In History Neville and Draco were seated next to Emmett and Alice, much to their displeasure. Neville was sweating profusely, and Draco was attempting to not scowl at the group of vampires.

"Hello, Im Alice!" Alice greeted as Emmett made displeased grunts to discourage Alice of her actions.

But Alice put a hand out to Nevile...Neville let out a squeak, before clearing his throat and shaking hands. "Im...uhh..Neville."

"Nice to meet you," Alice said sweetly before looking at Draco. "and you?"

"Don't care..." Draco responded before opening a book at its spine.

The teacher than cleared his throat before introducing the new students 'Neville' and 'Draco'.

"Well...bugger." Draco said lightly as he turned a page in his book.

* * *

**Definitely going to try to update more, if you haven't read my not at the top, read it, its a bit of info on what direction this story is going too, and leave a review, tell me what you think about this chapter... on the direction I think this is going and any ideas you have. :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**I really get a kick out of writing Luna and I always get a good response, I guess I hone her well because I'm off my rocker. Anyways, this chapter has no Luna...actually I dont know I only wrote like...half of it and it kind of sucks but as I was told once, which is a lie because I made it up as I was writing, sucking is okay, especially when vampires are involved.**

* * *

**Same Time: Different Class:**

It was P.E. and Harry, Edward, Hermione, and Jasper were all together.

When Hermione refused to take part in Volleyball Harry started to laugh uncontrollably at the scene she was causing. The very girl who had told him to keep a low profile was practically throwing a tantrum with the coach.

"I'm afraid your going to have to participate." The coach told the girl sternly.

"I don't do...sports..." Hermione explained quite pleadingly, trying to ignore Harry's laughter.

"Well I'm afraid that's not reason enough, now please PARTICIPATE, or Ill have to fail you." the coach warned causing Hermione's eyes to widen and her to nod profusely.

Harry laughed harder.

"Oh...shut it, Harry." Hermione said as she took her place beside him.

The Cullens observed this curiously, at a distance no human could hear clearly.

"They seem quite normal." Edward told Jasper.

"How can we even judge normal?" Jasper replied.

Edward gave an amused smile in response.

"We've graduated and you STILL care about getting good grades." Harry said.

"Oh...quiet." Hermione muttered.

Edward and Jasper shared a suspicious look.

* * *

**Same Time: Different Class:**

In Biology Rosalie and Ron were paired as partners, Rosalie warned him that if he messed anything up he would be blended into a smoothie and fed to starving cats. So it would be best to just let her do all the work.

"Oh wow, pretty AND congenial." Ron said sarcastically before slumping in his chair. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No skin off my bones, I get my mates to do my work for me ALL the time."

"How charming..." Rosalie said with snark.

"Do you always ooze bitter vexatious auras, or am I just lucky?" Ron inquired.

"Probably only around nit-witted aggravating Brits!" Rosalie exploded.

"Fair enough." Ron declared.

* * *

**Read this all if u want info on the direction this is going. :) **

**I updated fast, aren't you proud of me readers? I am awesome...ish. anyways, I kinda wanted this to be better...but whatever (did that rhyme...it sounded like it rhymed.) Read the memo at top though its kind of a ramble (Computer:like this one? Me: Shut it, or Shut off. ) and review because that's the only way i know what you think about it. :D **

** PS! My mind agreed that it would be interconnected love stuff with the cullens and Hogwartees because I find that really interesting... how theyd work. I don't know how serious it'd be, they could very well be crushes and everyone ends back up back with their canon. And anyways I could VERY WELL could change my mind, Actually I think I might. Just leave everyone with their canons and just pair the Uncanoned. (Computer: That's not a word, see... I put little red sgwiggly under it... sgwiggly's not a word either and- Me: *finger hovers over off button.* Computer:but...your the writer and I'm just ****an electronic device designed to accept data, perform prescribed mathematical and logical operations at high speed**** )I'm insane like that. ahaha**


	14. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in forever...but yeah... ahha :)) really hope you like the story. Ill try to update soon. **

...

At lunch Bella excitedly flounced over to Edward and he smiled at her good mood.

"What's brought this along?" He asked concerning her mood.

She smiled widely before saying "I made new friends!"

Edward smiled "Of course you did, your lovely." Bella sheepishly turned away and they heard fake gagging noises as Emmett and Rosalie joined there table.

"Mature Emmett." Edward scolded. Emmett smiled in return.

"That's them! Ginny! Luna!" Bella greeted across the cafeteria. The table of vampires froze at Bella's 'friends', whom Bella was gesturing over.

"Bella, I don't think you-" Edward hurried out but he could already see the blonde girl striding over, the more cautious red head at her side.

"This isn't going to end well." Emmett sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Alice said as she slid into the table.

…...

"This isn't real food." Ron said. "How do they expect me to eat this!" He said gesturing to his tray of cafeteria food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If your not going to eat it-"

"Of course I am, do you want me to starve?" Ron said and Hermione huffed,

"Its like you don't realize you contradict yourself with every statement." She muttered.

"Oh fu-" Ron started.

'Language Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"Look at where my sister is!" Ron huffed. "Not okay." He huffed and slammed his food on the table before making his way towards the vampire table. Hermione's eyes widened at the whole thing. "Ron don't! Ron! Please!"

Ron didn't look at her as he said "Different rules apply when my sister's involved."

Hermione smiled despite herself, that was her stubborn, boneheaded, brave, and loving Ronald.


	15. Chapter 13

**The nice reviews inspired me to write. Happy New Year! And because of New Year, its extra long. ****J**

…...

Luna and Ginny drifted into the cafeteria together, when they spotted Bella, Luna was just confiding in Ginny about her attempts at house training a garden gnome.

"She's with the vampires, now we have to be extra careful around her." Ginny said quietly but Luna just smiled. And when Bella motioned them over Luna strode right over and gestured Ginny to follow. And though Ginny knew this wasn't the best idea and earlier she was dissuaded from confronting the gang of vampires she wasn't about to let Luna go off there alone. And she knew fully well that Luna couldn't be deterred.

"Hi Bella." Ginny said slowly as they reached the table. Luna just plopped into the table like their weren't five vampires staring her down. Bella smiled a bit in confusion, the odd behavior of all parties involved perplexed her. And Ginny still stood awkwardly at Bella's side.

"Ginny remember when the Carrows were at the school and I was nervous about stealing the sword. You told me that no matter what happened and what decisions people made we'd be behind each other all the way." Luna said softly. Ginny slid in the table beside her immediately and Ginny patted her hand gently. Of course she remembered and now she just has to explain Luna's outburst to a table full of vampires. _Goody_, Ginny thought and then Bella helped by softly saying "Luna's a bit…eccentric but she's super sweet." But the tense shoulders of all vampires never subsided.

"Umm." Bella muttered trying to ease the tension. "This is my boyfriend…Edward." She said and gestured him to the girls.

"Nice to meet you." Ginny said enthusiastically and slightly ironically to the very stern looking Edward. She was sassy to a bunch of insane Death Eaters, What Luna said reminded her, she could handle a couple of vampires. Luna smiled, "Yes. You have bronze hair." Luna stated and the vampires brows furrowed.

"Indeed I do." Edward said trying to look imposing, which was very difficult with the blonde girl associating the pleasantness of meeting him with the color of his hair.

"I'm Alice." Alice said gaining Ginny and Luna's attention. "Sorry everyone's being a bit grumpy today. This is… Jasper, my boyfriend." She said gesturing to a guy looking uncomfortable and even more so at the unwanted attention." "Hi." Ginny greeted lightly. And Luna just smiled. "This is Rosalie." Rosalie looked at them with something akin to disgust. _well isn't she pleasant._ Ginny thought.

"I'd say it was nice to meet you but that would be a lie." Rosalie said.

"I don't like you." Luna said plainly but she had a bright smile on her face and as _much _as he didn't want to, and as _much _as he knew this meant he wouldn't get laid tonight Emmett laughed loudly. Thus inspiring Edward laughed and Bella event though she disguised it under her hand, and Jasper laughed but he disguised it as a cough. And Rosalie smoldered with anger. _Oh that loony tunes of a girl would crumble under my hands. _Rosalie thought the threat she would never go through with _. And Emmett is so dead. That threat would be carried through. _

"_I'm Emmett." Emmett said lightly because almost all the tension in the group, with the exception of Rosalie, seemed to ebb out of the group. _

"_As Bella said…I'm Ginny and this is Luna." Ginny said smiling._

"_And this is Ron." a voice said behind them and Ginny froze. _

"_Hi Ron!" Luna said cheerfully. _

…_..._

**So what'd you think? I don't know how I felt about this chapter. Anyways, reviews inspire me you guys so review and I order you to have a happy 2011! :D**


	16. Chapter 14

A really short chapter….and Im not sure how I feel about it but I felt I should update.

...

_**THIS STORY IS NOW DEDICATED TO MATTHEW AND HIS FAMILY. **_

_**Matt passed away yesterday after school, from jumping off a hotel across the street from our high school. You will be in my heart. **_

_**...  
**_

"_I'm Emmett." Emmett said lightly because almost all the tension in the group, with the exception of Rosalie, seemed to ebb out of the group. _

"_As Bella said…I'm Ginny and this is Luna." Ginny said smiling._

"_And this is Ron." a voice said behind them and Ginny froze. _

"_Hi Ron!" Luna said cheerfully._

"Ginny, why don't we go mosey on down to another table." Ron said quietly but with underlying agression.

"Oh but Ron, Ginny and I are sitting here." Luna said, some sort of glint in her eye.

"Both of you actually, if you'd don't mind."

"Ron, I understand your qualms. But there's no damage sitting here with our….friends."

"No damage? Friends? I have had enough of self-sacrificing Ginny give me timid Ginny from her first year back."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Ginny said. Both of the famous Weasley tempers seemed to be igniting.

"It means I've had enough of you throwing yourself so openly in to danger and not giving a damn."

"Oh, so you'd rather me be manipulated, tortured and close to death like in my first year."

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

Nobody really knew what to do. The vampires all thought that if the boy got to angry and to close they'd have to separate them before It got serious.

Luna looked timidly at the pair of sibling. "Guys, its not that big of a deal. Im sure some Flufagab syrum would soothe the situation."

But they ignored her.

"It means, that I am _not _losing another family member!" Ron yelled and Ginny visibly softened. She touched Ron's soldier comfortingly.

"But you've been self sacrificing from the beginning Ron. And while you three got up to all that stuff in secret I was with _Fred_ and George. This gives me more reason to be courageous and self sacrificing."

Ron was about to say something but was interrupted by none other than Harry.

"_So, what's going on?" he asked, startling them and Hermione was at Harry's side. _


End file.
